Meant to be together
by Howieboo
Summary: Liam et Annie. Deux êtres faits pour être ensemble mais qui combattent le destin. Est-ce seulement possible ?
1. Stay away from me

_- Ces personnages appartiennent à la CW. L'histoire se concentre sur Liam/Annie mais peut inclure d'autres personnages de la série tels que Naomi, Silver, Adrianna, Dixon, Ivy et Teddy. L'histoire comportera plusieurs chapitres, que je mettrai chaque semaine._

_Détails : tous les évènements de la saison 1 ont eu lieu, excepté l'accident d'Annie. Elle n'a donc écrasé personne. Navid et Adrianna sont toujours ensemble, tandis qu'Ivy et Dixon commencent tout juste à sortir ensemble. Teddy et Silver forment un couple, tout comme Liam & Naomi. Jasper n'existe pas. -_

Liam et Annie. Deux êtres faits pour être ensemble mais qui combattent le destin. Est-ce seulement possible ?

* * *

_Annie._

Elle souffrait de ça, bien entendu. Le voir avec une autre qu'elle lui brisait le cœur, et lui briserait probablement toute sa vie, mais elle préférait ça à se sentir coupable. Liam et Naomi était le couple parfait : elle n'avait pas le droit de briser ça. Elle était juste Annie, cette fille qui venait tout droit d'un trou perdu comparé à Beverley Hills. Face à Naomi, elle n'était rien. Liam méritait une fille forte, une fille qui ait le courage de se battre pour lui. Elle ne l'avait pas.

Comme chaque matin, elle arriva au lycée d'un pas lent. Annie n'était pas pressée d'aller au lycée et de devoir assister au bonheur de Liam. Elle n'y pouvait rien : à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son coeur se serrer si fort qu'il lui rappelait à quel point elle souffrait. Elle portait une petite robe blanche volante avec des ballerines, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé : elle était simple, mais elle se fichait pas mal de son apparence. Quand elle entra dans le lycée, elle vit Naomi adossé à son casier, plus resplendissante que jamais. Et à ses côtés, Liam. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi souriant. Aïe. Le coeur d'Annie manqua un battement quand Liam croisa son regard - rien qu'une minuscule seconde. Le monde sembla s'arrêter, puis il détourna le regard et tout redevint normal.

"Salut toi."

Annie sursauta et tourna la tête vers Silver, qui venait de lui adresser la parole. La belle brune venait de se couper les cheveux et ça lui allait à ravir. Silver et elle étaient très amies, malgré que Silver ait rompu avec son frère, Dixon, un an plutôt. A présent, elle sortait avec un certain Teddy et elle semblait heureuse.

"Coucou." dit Annie d'une petite voix en souriant. Elle ne devait surtout pas laisser sa souffrance paraître.

"Quoi de neuf ?" demanda Silver en jetant un coup d'oeil à Naomi et Liam quand elles passèrent devant eux. "Dis-donc, ces deux-là sont encore plus collés que d'habitude ces temps-ci." ajouta t-elle avec un sourire sournois.

Silver savait qu'Annie et Liam avaient été amis. Elle savait aussi qu'Annie avait préféré tout arrêter, de peur de briser le couple de Liam. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Annie regrettait chaque jour ce choix et qu'elle avait du mal à faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Silver se permettait alors des petites remarques sur le couple phare du lycée, en ne pensant pas que chaque mot blessait un peu plus Annie.

"Oui, hum... écoutes, on se voit plus tard ? Je dois aller en cours, là." lança Annie avant d'emprunter les escaliers qui menait aux salles de cours.

Elle abandonna Silver, qui avait déjà rejoint Teddy et entra dans sa salle de classe, le coeur battant. Liam était avec elle, durant cette heure de cours.

_Liam _

Liam entra dans la salle de classe un grand sourire aux lèvres et vit Annie, tout devant, un air triste au visage. Il eut automatiquement envie de la rejoindre, de la consoler, de lui parler, de la prendre dans ses bras mais c'était impossible. Ils n'étaient plus amis, et ils ne le seraient jamais plus. Telle était le souhait d'Annie. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient arrêtés de s'adresser la parole et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Liam ne comprenait pas la décision d'Annie mais la respectait : c'était la moindre des choses à faire. Mais elle lui manquait, chaque jour un peu plus. A présent, il ne se confiait à plus personne, gardait tout pour lui et se baladait au parc avec des images d'Annie et lui dans la tête. Bien sûr, il y avait Naomi, sa petite-amie. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, et il le savait. Naomi était géniale en tant que petite-amie, elle était super pour les baisers et le reste. Mais elle n'était pas Annie, elle ne le serait jamais. Il croisa son regard et sentit son coeur s'affoler. Il le détourna vite, de peur que son coeur explose et s'installa derrière. De là, il pourrait guetter Annie sans qu'elle s'en doute. Car il ne faisait que ça : la regarder. Il ne lui restait plus que ça. Toute l'heure, il la regarda dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle lui sourit. Mais comme toutes les autres fois, elle ne le fit pas. Dès que la cloche sonna, elle se leva et quitta la salle précipitamment. Mais cette fois-ci, Liam avait prévu le coup : il bondit de sa chaise et la suivit dans le couloir.

"Annie, attends !" cria t-il derrière elle. Annie se retourna vivement et le dévisagea, surprise.

"Liam." dit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

"Je voulais, hum, savoir si tu allais bien. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être bien en ce moment." dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, sans se regarder.

"Je vais bien. Comme la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé, c'est à dire hier." répondit-elle, lassée.

Sur le coup, il se sentit idiot mais il était décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre par les remarques d'Annie. Elle était juste comme ça pour le faire fuir mais ça ne marcherait pas : il la connaissait trop bien pour rentrer dans son jeu.

"OK. Tu veux que je te ramènes ?" proposa t-il gentiment. Il connaissait la réponse d'avance mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander. Sait-on jamais.

"Non, ça va aller. Merci quand même."

Evidemment. Il soupira, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation. Serait-elle comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Il vit alors Naomi qui l'attendait au bout du couloir et se sentit gêné, sans savoir pourquoi. Annie marmonna quelque chose avant de rentrer dans une salle, et il ne put rien faire pour la retenir.

"Liaaaaam !" brailla Naomi en le voyant. Elle était sexy aujourd'hui. Son coeur ne s'affola pas, mais il se sentit bien en la voyant. Il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, et l'enlaça avec ses bras.

"Que veux-tu faire bébé ?" demanda t-il d'un ton charmeur.

"Une amie m'a donné les clés de la réserve" dit-elle d'un ton coquin. Elle lui sourit mystérieusement, et lui attrapa la main pour le guider. Annie pouvait bien l'éviter tant qu'elle voudrait, il aurait toujours Naomi.

_Annie_

"Non, je n'ai pas de cavalier pour le bal et je ne vais pas en chercher un !"

Annie répétait cette phrase à Silver tous les jours qui - têtue comme à son habitude - était décidée à ne pas laisser tomber. Le bal d'automne arrivait bientôt, et Annie n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Cela ne la dérangeait pas : elle pourrait très bien y aller toute seule mais ce n'était pas au gout de Silver qui avait d'autres projets pour son amie.

"Mais enfin Annie, personne ne va toute seule au bal ! C'est contraire aux lois du bal. Et je sais que tu adores jouer la petite fille rebelle depuis l'épisode du bal de l'année dernière, mais s'il te plaît, trouve-toi un cavalier et amuse-toi !" répliqua Silver avec son air le plus mutin.

Arghh, elle était si butée parfois. Annie aurait pu l'étriper si elle n'était pas si adorable. Le problème, c'était qu'Annie voudrait bien avoir un cavalier mais qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune proposition pour l'instant. Elle se voyait mal aller chez quelqu'un et lui demandait de son air le plus bête "veux-tu être mon cavalier ?" Non, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Pas si elle tenait à sa réputation. Dixon y allait avec sa nouvelle petite-amie, Ivy ; Silver et Teddy seraient ensemble, tandis que Liam accompagnerait Naomi, évidemment. Annie regrettait presque Ethan, même si c'était un vrai goujat.

"Je vais t'en trouver un, moi, de cavalier." décida Silver en scrutant l'horizon.

Annie soupira. Quand Silver avait une idée en tête, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire.


	2. Goodbye

_Liam. _

"T'y crois ça, que ma soeur va au bal avec ce crétin de Craig ?" lança Dixon.

Non, il n'y croyait pas. Quand il l'avait appris de la bouche de Naomi, il avait cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et que son coeur tout entier s'était envolé d'un coup. Dixon et lui marchaient en direction de la cafétéria et discutaient du sujet à la mode : le bal. Liam y allait avec Naomi de toute façon, mais quand même. Savoir qu'Annie avait un cavalier le froissait. En plus, c'était Craig. Il était un crétin fini : c'était un dragueur lourd qui croyait que les filles étaient des morceaux de viande. Liam ne comprenait pas ce qu'Annie fichait avec lui. Et visiblement, Dixon non plus.

"Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle veut y aller avec ce bouffon..." renchérit Liam.

Il vit Naomi lui faire de grands signes de la table où elle était assise mais il montra discrètement du doigt Dixon et continua sa route sans la rejoindre. Il voulait passer un peu de temps avec ses potes, sans que Naomi soit là à côté de lui à lui demander sans cesse de répéter ses phrases. Ils s'installèrent à une table vide et furent bientôt rejoints par Navid et Teddy.

"Alors les mecs, prêts pour le bal ?" lança Teddy, visiblement content.

Dixon fit la moue.

"Mouais, si on veut. Ivy n'est pas trop bal et tout ça, et j'ai un peu peur que ça ne lui plaise pas. Mais bon, on verra..." expliqua t-il, l'air songeur.

"Toutes les filles adorent les bals. T'en fais pas, ça ira" le consola Liam, un grain rieur.

"Toi, avec Naomi, tu n'as pas de problème. Cette fille ne vit que pour les bals" répliqua Dixon, en riant.

Liam ne trouva pas ça drôle mais dût admettre qu'il avait totalement raison. Il pouvait se voiler la face tant qu'il voulait, Naomi était comme elle était. Et il l'aimait comme elle était. Enfin, plus ou moins.

"Avec Silver, on va au bal avec Annie et Craig. "

Tout le monde se tourna vers Teddy.

"Pourquoi vous y allez avec Annie et Craig ?" demanda aussitôt Dixon.

"Bah, Silver veut louer une limousine. Et ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en prendre une pour deux. Donc Silver a invité Annie et Craig."

A la seule idée qu'Annie soit avec Craig dans une limousine, Liam ressentit des frissons. Ce ne pouvait pas avoir lieu.

"On peut venir aussi ?" demanda Liam. "S'il y a de la place, bien sûr. On pourrait tous y aller ensemble, ce serait sympa."

Teddy et les autres gars hochèrent la tête avec vigueur. C'était une bonne idée, ça pouvait être sympa. Et comme ça, il pourrait surveiller Annie de près.

_Annie._

"Je suis fière de toi," fit Silver en jetant un coup d'oeil à Craig qui lorgnait sur elles depuis tout à l'heure.

"Pourquoi donc?"

Annie ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait être fière d'elle. Bon, d'accord, elle avait trouvé un cavalier mais même. C'était Craig, le serial loveur du lycée. Il se prenait pour Dieu, et franchement, Annie n'aurait jamais dû accepter sa demande. A la sortie des cours, il l'avait coincés près d'un casier et lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Annie n'avait pas pu refuser, préférant Craig à un loser choisi par Silver. Mais maintenant, elle était certaine que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Au moins, le cavalier choisi par Silver ne risquait pas de la violer dans un coin sombre. Surtout qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'ils se rendraient au bal avec tout le monde, y compris Liam. Le voir avec Naomi serait insupportable.

"Tu t'es trouvé un cavalier toute seule comme une grande. Enfin, il t'a trouvé mais qu'importe. Cette soirée va être géniale!" piaffa Silver, comme une gamine de cinq ans.

Annie ne put retenir un gloussement devant l'attitude de Silver. Cette fille était tout simplement trop mais Annie l'aimait pour ça.

"Tu vas porter quoi?" lui demanda Annie pour faire mine d'être intéressée.

"J'hésite entre une robe bustier argentée ou bien ma robe noire à décolleté plongeant." Elle s'arrêta un instant, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Merde, on croirait entendre Naomi."

Annie éclata de rire.

"Moi, je vais mettre ma longue robe blanche." annonça Annie.

Elle avait décidée ça hier, quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la tenue idéale pour le bal.

"Tu vas être éblouissante." commenta Silver, le sourire aux lèvres.

Annie n'était pas convaincue mais sourit quand même. La sonnerie sonna, marquant le début des cours. Silver et elle se dirent au revoir puis elles se séparèrent. Annie se dirigea vers sa salle de cours et croisa Liam en chemin. Ils se regardèrent, et il lui sourit. Rien que pour ça, Annie détourna aussitôt les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ça. Elle entra en cours, puis s'installa tout au fond, en essayant d'oublier le visage de Liam. Et son sourire.

_Liam_

"Tu veux que quoi ?" fit Liam, abasourdi par ce que venait de lui demander Naomi.

Ils étaient assis dehors autour d'une table et parlaient du bal, évidemment.

"Que tu mettes une cravate rose. Comme ça, on sera assortis, vu que je porterai une robe rose." répéta Naomi, tout sourire.

Une cravate rose ? Jamais, il ne porterait une cravate rose. Mais cela avait l'air de tenir à coeur de Naomi, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste.

"Très bien" soupira t-il.

Naomi poussa un petit cri et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle l'embrassa goulûment sur les lèvres puis se leva.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Ade, je dois l'aider à choisir sa robe. A plus tard." expliqua t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Il la regarda partir puis resta à la table, pensif. Il vit Craig passer devant lui, un ballon en main. Aussitôt, il l'appela.

"Hey, Craig!"

Craig fit volte-face et fronça les sourcils quand il vit Liam. Il est vrai que lui et Liam ne se parlaient pas vraiment, ce qui le surprit.

"Tu vas bien au bal avec Annie Wilson ?" demanda Liam, en croisant les bras sur la table.

"Ouais." répondit-il, abordant un sourire fier.

Liam se retint de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le frapper. Quelle ordure. Liam était certain que Craig considérait Annie comme un objet, qu'il aborderait fièrement au bal avec lui. Annie... si douce, si pure. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer avec un type comme Craig.

"Prends bien soin d'elle, ok ?"

Craig parut surpris.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?" répliqua Craig, abasourdi.

"Prends bien soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande." répéta Liam.

Craig haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Une minute après le départ de Craig, Teddy arriva et s'installa à la table de Liam.

"Bon, mec, on va surfer après les cours ?"

_Annie. _

Annie marchait sur la plage, ses chaussures en main. Elle y était venue tout de suite après les cours dans l'espoir de pouvoir réfléchir au calme avec pour seul compagnie le bruit des vagues. Ces temps-ci, elle avait l'esprit embrouillé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Liam, et n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Quand elle voyait Naomi, elle se sentait plus honteuse que jamais et se promettait de ne plus jamais repenser à lui mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle espérait que toutes ses pensées partiraient rien qu'en un mouvement. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Liam sortir de l'eau, sa planche de surf dans une main. Aussitôt, elle baissa les yeux au sol et s'obligea à continuer à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

"Annie!" s'exclama Liam.

Elle leva la tête et vit Liam s'approcher. Il souriait et semblait vraiment heureux de la voir. Forcément, cela brisa le coeur d'Annie.

"Tu surfes toujours ?" demanda t-elle pour meubler la conversation.

"Certaines choses ne changeront jamais." répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Annie se racla la , certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Comme son coeur qui manquait toujours un battement quand elle le voyait.

"Alors, euh, tu vas au bal avec Naomi ?"

"Oui" répondit-il d'un ton penaud, comme pour s'excuser. "Et toi, avec Craig. Je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait. Mais, c'est cool."

"Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout." répliqua t-elle pour se défendre. "Mais il m'a proposé et vu que je n'avais personne d'autre, j'ai accepté."

Liam hocha la tête et planta sa planche dans le sable.

"Tu voudrais qu'on sorte un soir, pour aller manger quelque part ou quoi ?" proposa t-il.

"Liam. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, tu sais."

Dieu savait à quel point elle aurait aimé accepter. Mais elle s'était fixé des règles et voulait les respecter. Pour garder le peu de dignité qu'elle avait.

"Je sais, mais bon sang, tu me manques tellement Annie. Je n'ai plus personne à qui parler, ni avec qui plaisanter comme toi et moi le faisions. J'aurais aimé que rien ne change, tu sais. Si je pouvais, j'aurais tout fait différemment." renchérit-il avec son air le plus triste au visage.

Annie sentit son coeur se briser en millions de morceaux. Ce que Liam ressentait était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, elle. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Rien ne pourrait changer.

"Oui, mais tu ne peux rien faire." dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. "Au revoir, Liam."

Elle se mit à marcher sans se retourner. Voir Liam la regarder les bras ballants aurait été trop difficile à supporter. _  
_

_Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre. _

_La suite est pour bientôt, avec enfin, le bal! Et pleins de rebondissements.  
_


	3. Party's over

_Liam. _

Quand il monta dans la limousine, Liam se sentit aussitôt mal. Il s'était promis de se conduire comme le parfait petit-ami pour Naomi et de ne rien faire pour la froisser, mais en voyant Annie, plus belle que jamais, assise contre la fenêtre et le regard dans le vide, il sut que ses projets tomberaient forcément à l'eau. Il eut aussitôt envie de la rejoindre, de la réconforter, de l'embrasser.

"Liam, tu t'assois ou quoi ?" râla Naomi en le poussant un peu.

Il se retourna vivement et vit que tout le monde attendait qu'il s'installe. Il s'installa en face d'Annie, pas par envie mais par dépit puisque tout le monde le poussait vers l'arrière. Annie ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et garda les yeux rivés sur la vitre. _Cette soirée s'annonce géniale_, pensa t-il. Annie l'ignorait tandis que Naomi était insupportable. Quand tout le monde fut enfin assis, la limousine démarra en trombe et la première bouteille de champagne s'ouvrit. Dixon servait tout le monde, sous les éclats de rires de Silver et de Naomi, excités comme des puces. Crag avait sa main posée sur la cuisse d'Annie, qui ne semblait pourtant pas du tout réceptive à ses assauts. Elle avait l'air complétement ailleurs, comme si seul son corps était là mais pas son esprit. Liam ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux et essayait de déceler ce qui la tracassait rien qu'en regardant son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle tourna enfin les yeux vers lui. Le coeur de Liam manqua un battement. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un haut chignon négligé mais d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles. La robe blanche qu'elle portait moulait parfaitement son corps et la rendait plus sexy que jamais. Liam ne l'avait jamais autant désiré que ce soir-là et se retint de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

"Ce bal va être génial !" s'exclama Silver, en déposant un bisou baveux sur la joue de Teddy.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et finit sa coupe en quelques secondes. Craig se retourna vers Annie, qui semblait maintenant mal à l'aise.

"J'ai de beaux projets pour nous deux ce soir, ma belle." chuchota Craig à l'oreille d'Annie, qui vira aussitôt au rouge.

Seul Liam avait visiblement entendu ce qu'avait dit Craig puisque personne ne réagit. Liam serra les poings et se décida à rester calme. Il pourrait frapper cet idiot plus tard, quand il n'y aurait plus qu'eux deux. Annie s'écarta un peu de Craig mais resta tout de même toujours aussi proche de lui ; il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous un peu entassés les uns sur les autres. Au bout d'une interminable route où les filles s'étaient mis en tête de chanter une chanson idiote, la limousine s'arrêta enfin. Tout le monde sortit rapidement.

"C'est splendide" souffla Annie en voyant le lycée décorée de multiples lumières.

Elle se trouvait à côté de Silver, les yeux brillants. Liam la trouva plus belle encore qu'elle ne l'était avant et se sentit bête de toujours penser à elle. Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas Naomi, tiens ? Elle était craquante dans sa robe rose et avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait lissé pour l'occasion. Mais il fallait qu'il soit réaliste : elle ne lui faisait pas du tout le même effet. Elles n'étaient même pas comparables.

"On rentre ?" proposa Navid, qui ne quittait pas la main d'Adrianna.

Tout le monde les suivirent et bientôt, ils furent tous dans l'énorme gymnase fait de rouge et de blanc. Le groupe jouait, et déjà la piste de danse était prise d'assauts. Naomi tira Liam par la manche, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

"Allons danser !"

Il la suivit, à contre-coeur en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Annie qui se faisait baratiner par Craig. Tant pis. Elle ne voulait pas de son amitié, ne voulait rien avoir avec lui. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Fermant les yeux, il laissa Naomi se coller contre lui et essaya vainement d'y prendre plaisir.

_Annie._

Annie n'avait jamais aimé les slows. Enfin si, d'ordinaire, elle appréciait ça mais avec Craig, c'était une torture. Ses mains glissaient sans cesse sur ses fesses et malgré qu'elle lui ait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de descendre plus bas en lui marchant sous le pied, il était têtu et s'entêtait à lui caresser le bassin.

"Tu t'amuses ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Oui" répondit-elle platement sans même faire un effort pour que sa réponse soit convaincante.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Liam en train de danser avec Naomi. Ils semblaient très amoureux, et ça déchira le coeur d'Annie qui se sentit étouffer. Tout d'un coup, elle avait chaud, froid et peur en même temps. Elle se sentait oppressée et avait l'impression d'étouffer.

"Allons ailleurs, s'il te plaît" supplia Annie.

Craig ne se fit pas prier et la guida vers l'extérieur. Annie se laissa traîner par lui, en essayant de rester calmer et de respirer normalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se donner en spectacle. Une fois dehors, Craig s'installa sur un banc. Il tapota l'espace restant sur le banc avec sa main et fit signe à Annie de venir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'elle le regretterait par la suite. C'était inévitable. Mais elle y alla quand même, et s'assit à côté de lui. Au départ, il lui caressa simplement la joue puis il devint plus entreprenant. Ses caresses se transformèrent en baisers dans le cou, et bientôt, il fut complétement allongé sur elle. Annie avait beau protesté, il était trop fort pour qu'une quelconque tape d'Annie ne l'atteigne. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur sur la bouche tandis qu'Annie se détachait.

"Arrête, Craig." l'implora t-elle. "Tu me fais mal !"

Il serra encore plus fort son bras et continua à l'embrasser.

"Lâche la, tout de suite !" gronda une voix dans son dos.

Craig leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui permit à Annie de se séparer de lui. Annie reconnut aussitôt la voix et fut plus heureuse que jamais de l'entendre.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ?" répliqua Craig, en colère. "C'est quoi ton problème ?"

Liam semblait plus furieux que jamais. Il serrait ses poings et lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Annie en avait froid dans le dos.

"Je te dis de la lâcher tout de suite, ou tu vas le regretter." répéta t-il d'un ton dur.

Pour riposter, Craig prit Annie par la taille et la colla à lui. "Ou sinon quoi ?" dit-il fièrement.

Annie sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Tout ça, c'était trop pour n'eut le temps de dire un mot que Liam s'était jeté sur Craig. Fort heureusement, Craig l'avait lâché si bien qu'elle n'avait pas pris part à la bagarre. Liam rouait Craig de coup tandis qu'Annie les regardait se battre, hébétée, sans pouvoir bouger. Au bout d'un moment, Liam finit par lâcher Craig et se redressa. Craig saignait du nez et semblait vraiment mal au point, mais il avait l'air vivant.

"Viens, on s'en va." dit doucement Liam en prenant Annie par les épaules.

Il lui lança un regard si doux et si pur qu'Annie se sentit fondre illico.

"Mais, et la fête ?" protesta Annie.

"Je me fiche de la fête, Annie."

Elle n'eut coeur de protester et le suivit. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait plus en sécurité que jamais.

_Liam._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était bel et bien assis à côté d'Annie sur la plage. Il en avait rêvé pendant des mois et voilà qu'enfin, ça se réalisait. Il lui avait quand même fallu frapper ce crétin de Craig mais il l'avait mérité. Comment avait-il osé la toucher ? Quand il avait vu Craig embrasser Annie, une rage féroce et sans faille s'était emparé de lui. Il n'avait même pas réussi à se contrôler mais seul la pensée qu'Annie était là, derrière lui, avait réussi à le faire arrêter.

"Tu vas bien, c'est sûr ?" lui demanda t-il pour la énième fois.

Annie eut un petit sourire.

"Je vais bien, je t'assure. Et toi, ton poing ?"

"Je vais survivre" répondit-il en lui souriant.

Il contempla son poing fièrement ce qui fit aussitôt rire Annie. Il se tourna vers elle et se sentit tellement bien qu'il aurait aimé que cet instant dure toujours. Qu'ils soient sur cette plage, tous les deux, pour toujours. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux et cette réalité lui apparut comme une évidence. Depuis qu'Annie était sortie de sa vie, il n'était plus le même. Sa vie avait perdue de son éclat, et toutes les choses qu'il faisait d'ordinaire avec plaisir devenaient fades et sans intérêt.

"J'ai une question à te poser." dit-il après un instant. "Pourquoi as-tu mis fin à notre amitié ? Tu es toujours restée floue sur les raisons, et tu ne m'a jamais vraiment confié la réelle raison de ta décision. J'aimerais savoir."

En effet, Annie était restée assez évasive sur le sujet. Un beau jour, elle lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de se voir, qu'elle ne voulait pas briser quoi que ce soit et Liam n'avait rien eu à dire. Le lendemain, elle avait fait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas et malgré les tentatives d'approches de Liam, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Pourtant, Liam était persuadé qu'il y avait anguille sous la roche et qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça par envie. Il savait qu'elle regrettait son choix. Elle le devait. Annie parut mal à l'aise et resta silencieuse quelques instants.

"Si j'ai voulu arrêter, ce n'est pas parce que j'en avais envie. Crois-moi, j'adorais être ton amie." confia t-elle d'une voix douce. "Et je commençais à éprouver des sentiments ... amoureux pour toi. Je ne pouvais plus rester près de toi, tu comprends ? Tu étais, enfin, tu es encore avec Naomi, et je ne veux pas briser ça."

Liam resta bouche bée C'était donc ça ? Elle était amoureuse de lui, et avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui ? Son coeur s'emballa et il sut qu'il ressentait la même chose. Savoir qu'Annie éprouvait de l'amour envers lui le rendait plus heureux que n'importe quoi d'autre sur Terre. Il sourit, et s'approcha un peu plus de son visage. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, une explosion de sens eut lieu en lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Je vous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises, ne vous inquiétez pas!


	4. Break your heart

Quatrième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la fête chez les Wilson.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Annie. _

"Annie ! Annie, hé ho, tu m'entends ?"

Annie sursauta et dévisagea Dixon avec stupeur. Durant un court instant, elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans cette voiture avec son frère et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lycée. Son esprit avait divagué vers cet instant si précieux où elle et Liam s'étaient embrassés. Tout le week-end, elle n'avait fait qu'y penser et depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle reverrait l'objet de ses désirs, son esprit entier n'était dédié qu'à ce baiser. Après tout, comment l'oublier ? C'était ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis des mois et il aurait été hypocrite de dire qu'elle n'avait pas adoré ce moment. Pour tout avouer, elle rêvait déjà de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au plaisir, il fallait qu'elle se contente de ça et qu'elle n'en demande pas plus.

"Oui, pardon, que disais-tu ?" reprit Annie en se concentrant sur Dixon, et lui seul.

"Rien, je disais juste que ce serait cool qu'on organise une fête à la maison."

Annie fut surprise. Une fête ? Et en quel honneur ? Ces temps-ci, elle n'était pas trop d'humeur à fêter quoi que ce soit. Mais Dixon avait l'air assez motivé et après tout, ça pourrait être amusant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dansé et bu comme une folle.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée" renchérit-elle.

Dixon afficha un large sourire, ravi que son idée ait plu à sa soeur, puis tourna en direction du parking du lycée. Ils se garèrent à leur place habituelle - juste à côté de la voiture de Navid - puis sortirent de la voiture.

"Invite qui tu veux pour la fête. On la fait samedi !" hurla Dixon à Annie qui s'en allait déjà vers l'entrée du lycée.

C'était bien du genre de Dixon de prévoir une fête pour la semaine même. De toute façon, Annie s'en fichait : elle n'avait personne à inviter. Enfin, si il y avait Silver, Adrianna peut-être et même Naomi mais elle seraient toutes invitées par le biais de Dixon alors cela revenait au même. En chemin, Annie aperçut Silver assise sur les marches du perron.

"Annie ! Tu es partie vite samedi soir" s'exclama Silver en voyant arriver Annie.

Et c'était vrai. Après que Liam l'ait embrassé, elle était partie, en suppliant une fille de sa classe de dessin qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, de la ramener chez elle. Silver avait essayé de l'appeler tout au long du week-end mais Annie n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Elle avait eu trop peur de lui avouer la vérité - à savoir que Liam avait frappé son cavalier puis après l'avoir emmené sur la plage, l'avait embrassé. Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer ça.

"Oui, j'ai eu un mal de ventre terrible. Je suis restée couchée tout le week-end" mentit Annie, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour paraître sincèrement désolé.

Silver hocha la tête puis termina de pianoter un sms sur son portable.

"Au fait, Dixon et moi organisons une fête samedi soir chez nous. Tu es évidemment invitée !" s'exclama Annie.

Un large sourire s'empara du visage de Silver.

"Génial ! Je serais là," s'exclama Silver.

"Y'a intérêt," renchérit Annie en enlaçant son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le lycée bras dessus bras dessous, prêtes pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

_Liam. _

"Non mais tu te rends compte ? Elle a mis un chapeau à rayures avec une chemise à carreaux. C'était à mourir de rire," s'exclama Naomi en riant pour elle-même.

Liam hocha la tête mais était trop occupé à chercher Annie dans la foule d'élèves pour pouvoir vraiment être attentif à ce que disait Naomi. De toute façon, ce qu'elle disait ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un ?" demanda Naomi après un silence.

Liam sursauta et tourna la tête vers Naomi en souriant.

"Je cherche Dixon," mentit-il. "Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à m'annoncer et j'ai hâte de savoir."

Par miracle, Dixon s'avança vers eux d'un air joyeux.

"Liam, Naomi, je fais une fête samedi soir ! J'espère que vous serez là!" lança Dixon au couple.

Liam sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Une fête chez les Wilson ? Cela voulait dire qu'Annie serait forcément là.

"Je serais là" répondit Liam, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dixon se dirigea ensuite vers d'autres personnes pour les inviter, laissant à nouveau Liam et Naomi seuls.

"Samedi, je suis censée être à Las Vegas avec mon père."

Oh. Une part de lui en fut heureux et il se sentit vraiment salaud de ressentir cela.

"Et bien, ne rate pas cette occasion," renchérit Liam.

Naomi resta songeuse quelques instants.

"Tu as raison, qu'est ce qu'une fête comparé à Las Vegas ?"

Liam hocha la tête et sourit. Une fête avec Annie et sans ce dont il rêvait à cet instant.

"Je dois aller en cours, à plus," annonça t-il en se levant sans l'embrasser pour une fois.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe en sifflotant joyeusement. Il avait hâte d'être à samedi.

_Annie. _

Annie marchait vers la cafétéria quand elle fut tirée par quelqu'un dans les toilettes des garçons. De peur, elle sursauta violemment et se sentit rougir quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Liam en personne qui venait de la tirer. Tout son corps était collé contre lui et même si cette proximité soudaine lui plaisait, ça lui faisait peur aussi.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" chuchota t-elle.

Liam afficha un sourire coquin qui fit trembler Annie. Oh, ce sourire...

"J'avais trop hâte de t'embrasser pour attendre samedi." répondit Liam sur un ton séducteur.

Le coeur d'Annie manqua un battement.

"Samedi ?" souligna t-elle avant de se souvenir. "Oh, la fête. Et tu projetais de m'embrasser à cette fête ?"

Liam ne parut même pas gêné.

"Ouaip."

"Liam, tu as une copine. Je ne veux pas être la salope avec qui tu la trompes et ..."

Liam ne laissa pas finir Annie et l'embrassa en plein milieu de sa tirade. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois et cette fois-ci, Annie s'abandonna complétement. Elle en avait assez de toujours résister à ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Peut-être que si elle succombait rien qu'un moment, elle ne le voudrait plus autant. Elle se cramponna à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que Liam caressait sa joue avec douceur. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, reprenant leurs souffles.

"Quand je t'embrasse, je n'ai pas l'impression de la tromper," lui confia Liam. "Au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'être exactement à la place où je devrais être."

Annie se sentit fondre. Elle voulait tellement le croire.

"Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose." ajouta t-il en lui remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

"Oui" avoua Annie dans un souffle. "Mais ça ne change rien, Liam. Tu es toujours avec Naomi. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle est l'impression que je t'ai volé à elle."

Elle commença à se détacher de lui, prenant conscience de son acte. Elle voulait être honnête avec Naomi. Si un jour elle décidait d'être avec Liam, elle voulait le lui dire en face et ne voulait pas tout lui cacher. Là, ils s'embrassaient dans des toilettes en secret. Quel genre de fille faisait ça ? Les salopes qui volaient les petits-amis à leurs copines. Et Annie ne voulait surtout pas en être une.

"Je t'aime." lui avoua t-il.

Le coeur d'Annie se brisa en entier. Elle avait rêvé qu'il lui dise ça un jour. Mais ça lui brisa le coeur car elle savait que leur histoire était impossible. Eux-deux n'avaient aucune chance. Pas tant qu'il était avec Naomi et qu'ils se verraient en cachette. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais eut trop peur d'aller trop loin. Elle se tut alors et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue.

Et sur ce, elle quitta les toilettes en vérifiant d'abord que personne ne puisse la voir. Une fois dehors, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'enfuit en courant avant que quelconque ne la surprenne en train de pleurer pour un garçon qui ne serait jamais à elle.


End file.
